Room of Requirement I
by fdsnjhb
Summary: Room of requirement has a weekly "gathering". Hermione hears about it and decides to go.   Rated M for a reason - v. descriptive.  Femme slash  girl on girl , toys...  One shot, lemon, smut.  HermionexParvati - some other characters make an appearance.


**A/N - ****Firstly, this is my first fanfic *yay*. It is also ****just smut. Don't like smut don't read it. Girl on girl, again don't like it don't read it. I like to think it's pretty tasteful, but I could be wrong... Anyway enjoy this story in all it's smutty goodness! If you like my writing style (big IF) and want some specific character smut PM me and I'll do my best.**

**If you don't like it, feel free to tell me why, specifics etc. and how to improve my writing style - If you do like it, please tell me too and any criticisms you have. Just please - no flames. Constructive criticism, yes. Destructive criticism, please no.**

**I don't own these charaters... wish I did. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was 12am, past bedtime, but Hermione couldn't get to sleep. She was taking advantage of the 7th year privileges of her own private room. She was laying completely naked, spreadeagled on her bed, masturbating, trying to release herself from her sexless torment. 2 fingers were stuck deep inside her wet pussy, her other hand lightly stroking her clit. While the sheets all around her cunt were sodden, yet she still couldn't climax. She moaned, over and over again, so close to release yet not close enough. All she wanted was to have a huge, thick, 9 or 10 inch long cock stuck inside her cunt, having a sexy man fucking the brains out of her over and over again, cumming so many times inside her that their combined juices dripped out of her. In her mind, her mystery man had rock hard abs (not to mention a rock-hard member to go with them), and they did it without a condom so she could feel him spurt up deep inside her, from in front, behind, in every position thinkable.<p>

But, Hermione also wanted to know what it was like to have sex with a girl, how it would feel to thrust her fingers into a pussy that wasn't her own; to fondle breasts that didn't belong to her; and to kiss the sweet hungry lips of another horny woman. Maybe that would be enough…. But no. Both scenarios were so unlikely as to be almost impossible.

She hadn't had sex in over 3 months, far too long, and needed a release from the torment she'd been experiencing. She needed a fuck.

However, she was certain that she wasn't going to get one, until she heard two girls discussing whether or not to go to the weekly "Room of Requirement Fuck-a-thon". One girl was saying "I want to go. I need a fuck so bad it hurts. I need to be fucked so hard and so often I can't walk for a week, then do it all again. Maybe even hook up with some hot girl, if you know who I mean." The other replied, "Well, you'll have to fuck some other girl, I'm still exhausted from last time…. But I'll help you get dressed…" "You know what has to happen before dressing, my sweet?... Undressing" Some giggles were heard, and then wet kissing sounds followed, and soon loud moans. The thought of the possibility of joining this unknown horny girl spurred her into action. First up Hermione ran to her lingerie drawer and tried to decide what to wear. She settled, very quickly, on a yellow-lace strapless bra, one that was a C-cup to her D-cup breasts, causing them to pop out, ready to greet whoever caught her eye, and a matching yellow G-string. It was simply lace at the front, showcasing her smooth waxed mound, turning into silk as it crept past her lower lips and up her ass.

Following this, she put on a pair of 6-inch heeled black stripper boots that laced up to her knees. She swirled a Gryffindor cloak over the whole thing to hide it, and then crept out of her room just as the other girl crept out of hers.

"You heading to the Room?" she asked. She was wearing similar things to Hermione, but instead of yellow her panties and bra were red, all the better to complement her darker skin. "Yeah, course!" replied Hermione. "Excellent," grinned the Indian girl, who she now recognized as Parvati Patil. "Let's go, I'm so fucking horny!"

The two girls hurried to the Room of Requirement, both eagerly anticipating what was awaiting them. Hermione was stunned by the sight that greeted them. Everywhere she looked, she saw people having sex for fun. On the "dance floor", she saw Seamus fucking some completely naked girl with huge bouncy tits, both with ecstatic faces, whilst right beside him Ernie Macmillan got a blow job from Lavender Brown. Parvati took one look at Hermione's amazed looks and said "Your first time here huh?" Hermione replied, in a daze, "Yes. I heard what you said, and well… I haven't had sex in a while so…" She trailed off, blushing. "Well it would be an honour to help make your first time here… special" Parvati said with a suggestive wink.

Recognizing Hermione's confusion, Parvati tugged Hermione's hand and guided her over to a wall right near a couch. Parvati removed her own cloak and then Hermione's, shoved her against the wall and kissed her passionately. This was a completely new experience for her; she had never been pressed close to a girl other than for a hug, and this was no mere hug. When Parvati's tongue traced a delicate line around Hermione's lips, begging for entry, she felt a shiver run through her whole body, and wetness start to gather in her panties. Her instant arousal startled her, and she gasped in shock, letting Parvati's experienced tongue into her willing mouth. As Parvati's velvet tongue slid over her own, she couldn't help but moan. It took her a few seconds to realise that she had involuntarily put her soft hands on Parvati's hips and back, and that they were clutching her close. Not only that, but Parvati's hands were in the same places, and her body was pushing Hermione against the wall, while Parvati's hip bone rubbed her wetness and hers Parvati's.

Hermione could feel Parvati's breasts becoming perkier and her nipples more prominent. She wanted to kiss Parvati for the rest of her life, but those nipples were too much of a tease. Reaching her hands up, she undid the clasp of the girl's bra, releasing the DD-sized tits. Kissing Parvati's neck, she watched her breasts rise up and down with her shallow, excited breathing. Hermione took one step back, and gazed at the flawlessness that was Parvati's breasts. They were of a colour with the rest of her body, firm balls of nerves that bounced with every small movement, and round pinky-brown circles surrounding the darker coloured, erect nipple. It was too much for Hermione to bear and she took one nipple in her mouth, fondling the other with her hand, hearing a sigh of pleasure escape Parvati's lips as she did so. A part of Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this – sucking on Parvati's tits where anyone could see, and did. She glanced over to one side and saw Ron wanking while watching her and Parvati, so she winked at him. He came quickly, erupting all over his hand. She turned her attention away from Ron, and back to Parvati's stunning breasts.

Hermione swirled her tongue around the circle of lighter skin surrounding her nipple, and was rewarded with louder moans and sighs from Parvati. She continued on this way, before bearing down on the nipple and sucking. She heard Parvati's moans grow louder and louder, until Parvati came, gushing through her (already soaked) red panties. After that, Hermione switched her attention back to Parvati's mouth and skilled tongue until she felt herself becoming more and more wet. She started to moan again, feeling her partner's tits press into her own through the lace of her bra. "Uh…. Uh uh Parvati… so.. uhhhhh" All of a sudden, she felt a hand at her back, her bra was being undone, and her strapless wisp of lace fell off her, exposing her pert round breasts for everyone to see. Hers were smaller than Parvati's, but what they lacked in size they more than made up for in perfection. They were lightly tanned, suggestive of topless tanning sessions, with her nipples standing to attention, as if to show to everyone how faultless they were.

She gasped, feeling cold air on her aroused nipples, making them even more protuberant, and driving Parvati crazy with need. She latched onto first one nipple, then the other, covering the neglected breast with her hand, kneading it as she did bread. Hermione could feel herself trembling against Parvati, feel her own need for release. "Please Parvati…. I need UHH, UH UH.. you… yes, Yes, YES…UH!"

Release came when Parvati took Hermione's entire left breast into her mouth, grabbing on tight to the soft flesh yet unable to hold onto it for long, letting fall back and then repeating this motion while grinding her hip into Hermione's cunt. At this point, Hermione put her head back and groaned as loud as she could, feeling her body explode with the absolute fucking pleasure she felt. "Uh….. uh uh UH UH UHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH PARVATI UHHHHHHH UHHHHHH PARVATI YES PARVATI PARVATI AHHHHUHHHHHH UUHHHHHHHIUUUUUUUUUHHHH!" All she could moan was Parvati's name, over and over again, intermixed with animal like grunts, sigh and whimpers when the pure delight of Parvati's mouth overtook her senses.

Finally, she came down, and she and Parvati lay down on a couch, with Hermione laying on her back with Parvati on top, her huge tits hanging down. They were kissing feverishly, moaning into each other's mouths whenever their tongues weren't busy. Parvati's hands were following the curves of Hermione's sides, and then coming up to fondle her beautiful breasts. Hermione's hands were skating up and down the soft flesh of Parvati's back, occasionally dipping down over her ass cheeks to feel them, until all of a sudden, Parvati let out a sensual moan and pressed herself as close to Hermione as possible and started to grind her mound against Hermione's. When she felt Hermione come close to release, she slipped a hand in between their two hot cunts, and started to rub, staring deep into Hermione's eyes as she did so. "uh, uh, Uhhh Uhhh UHH UHHHH!" In a matter of moments, Hermione came violently, her second orgasm racing through every particle of her body, making her groan. She didn't break eye contact with Parvati, not until the very last part of the orgasm rocked her body, forcing her eyes closed and her head back as it ended.

When she opened her eyes again, she realised that Parvati was about to pull down her panties, and helped her, releasing her shaven pussy for the world to see. Hermione was pulled to the edge of the couch, her legs spread apart where Parvati got up and knelt in front of her sopping cunt. Hermione had initially moaned at the loss of contact when Parvati rose, but now she was very excited.

Parvati stopped and drunk in the sight of Hermione's exquisite pussy, just ahead of her, begging to be touched. It was hairless, with a clitoris that was begging for some attention. She slowly slid a finger over Hermione's clit, feeling Hermione whimper with pleasure, then tracing down a line that led directly to Hermione's inner lips. When she reached them, she used both hands to separate them, and ran a finger over the entrance to Hermione's centre. Parvati could see inside Hermione, see the pink wet flesh contracting and then expanding. While looking deep into Hermione's cunt, Parvati released one hand to go down and rub her own clit, and found herself wetter than she realised. "Ohh… uh.. oh oh oh!" She stopped herself, and reminded herself that this was Hermione's first time in the Room, and that this was probably Hermione's first time with a woman. Grinning at that thought, Parvati got to work with her fingers.

She started by putting one long finger into Hermione's sopping wetness, and when she was rewarded with a moan from Hermione, she put in another. "Oh…. Oh uh uhhhh…" Two wasn't enough, Parvati wanted to feel Hermione pressing upon her fingers, so she inserted a third. Ever so slowly, she moved them in ….deep… and out. In… and out. In…. and out. The slow pace was driving Hermione crazy with need, and she yelled "Faster, harder!" around the moans that would overtake her. "UH UH PARVATI MORE I NEED UHHHH OHHHHHHH OHHHHHH UHHH OHHHH!" Parvati complied, her fingers shooting in and out, slick with Hermione's juices, hitting a spot in Hermione's cunt that made her shudder with pleasure. Parvati started to suck her clit, beginning with small delicate licks, but before long taking it all in her mouth and suckling as though it was a nipple. Hermione felt warmth begin to overhaul her body and mind, starting from her sensitive clit and pussy and then going up. "go fas-OHHHH. OHHHHH GO OHHHHH OH OH UH UH parvarti-OHHHHHH YESOHHHHHH UHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She tried to yell at Parvati to go faster, but all that came out was a series of moans, that got louder and louder, until they were almost screams. She never wanted Parvati to stop finger-fucking and licking her, never ever. Hermione felt herself on the brink of her most powerful orgasm ever, felt her mind going blank and her body going limp, and then it was on her.

She put her head back and screamed her release, screamed with pleasure, screamed Parvati's name, again and again. "Ohhhhhh… oh oh oh oh oh uh uh oh uh PARVATI UH UH UHHHHHHH UH UH OHHHHHHHHH !" She dug her hands into the couch, and felt another, fourth orgasm come in on the heels of her third, and heard herself keen as the waves of gratification swept her body, rocking her onto Parvati's fingers even harder, and knowing that she never, ever wanted Parvati to stop doing her, to stop fucking her cunt so hard. As she came down, she felt Parvati move her cum-soaked fingers up, over Hermione's stomach up to her breasts, where she drew small circles and then licked up the cum. "ohhh… yes right there…. So good…. Don't sto-uhhhhhhhhh" With Parvati looking at her so sensually, Hermione knew that she wanted to finger and tongue-fuck Parvati until Parvati screamed with pleasure and Hermione could lick up her juices as Parvati was licking up Hermione's.

Parvati realised what Hermione was going to do as Hermione flipped her onto her back, got on top and started trailing kisses down her massive tits, stomach and finally reaching the soaked piece of material that was all that separated Hermione from her fantasies.

With one quick two-handed movement, Hermione ripped down Parvati's panties, revealing a mound covered with thick, but trimmed, hair. She lowered her tongue down over Parvati's clit, and trailed it down, through the hair, down to between Parvati's lower lips, and was rewarded by a gush of sweet cum. Hermione kissed the section of Parvati's thighs where they met her outer lips, eliciting another moan from the aroused girl. Hermione was still very new to this, and nervous, but she was so aroused and wanted to finger Parvati so bad that she decided to go for it, and hesitantly slid one finger inside Parvati.

Parvati knew how horny, yet inexperienced Hermione was, so she made sure to prove to her that she wanted Hermione badly. The instant Parvati felt a finger inside her tight, wet cunt she sighed and started to grunt and, using her hips, forced Hermione's finger deeper. "Uhh… yes Hermione, fuck my cunt with your fingers… yes, yes, y-ohh Ohh OHHHHH!"

Hermione gasped. She hadn't expected another girl to feel like this, so slick and smooth. She quickly inserted another finger, loving the feeling of Parvati's walls around her, and glided them up and down, slowly getting faster and faster along with Parvati's breathing. She then added a third, and sped up. Parvati wasn't as loud as Hermione had been, and instead of screaming she simply moaned her finish, and squirted out sweet cum all over Hermione's fingers. "Ohh… ohhhhhhhhhhhhh….." Almost without thinking, Hermione removed her fingers and began to lap at the juice pouring from Parvati's pussy. Immediately, she felt Parvati stiffen, and another, louder groan came forth when her tongue touched Parvati's lower lips. "OOHHHHHH.. AHHH UH UH UH AH…" Hermione giggled into Parvati's cunt, her hot breath causing Parvati to almost cum again, before puckering her lips up and kissing her pussy as she would kiss her lips. She then gently, shyly poked her tongue into Parvati's wetness, questing, trying out the feel of her tongue inside a woman's passage. "aaaaAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Instantaneously, Parvati came again, this time all over Hermione's mouth. The taste was so amazing, Hermione couldn't get enough, she wanted to keep her mouth buried inside Parvati forever. She started to flick her tongue in and out, but in between times ramming it deep into Parvati's pussy, driving Parvati to the edge and keeping her there, until Hermione finally touched her clit with one moistened finger, giving Parvati the best orgasm of her life. "uh, uh, oh oh yes that's righ-OH OH UH UH UH AHHHHHH YES HERMIONE YES HERMIONE YOUR TONGUE AHHH UH UH OH OH OH UHHHHHHHHhHHHHH!" She rocked and moaned and screamed on Hermione's tongue and fingers for at least 30 seconds, cumming so many times there was too much cum for Hermione to take in. She began to grind her entire face into Parvati, with her nose hitting Parvati's sensitive clit with every thrust, while Parvati screamed Hermione's name over and over again, screaming for her lover and her skilful tongue and fingers and the way her cunt felt after so much orgasming. "Uhh… yes… Yes… YES YES THAT'S IT DON'T STOP DON'T EVER STOP DOING THAT UHHHHHHHHHHHH IT FEELS SO… UHHHHHH…. FUCKING GOOD… UHHH UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH HERMIONE HERMION….UHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Once Parvati had finished, they lay on the couch together, naked, just gently touching themselves and each other all over, and kissing, tasting themselves on the others lips.

Even though they were tired, Hermione was horny and needed cock… and yet they couldn't stop touching each other's breasts and kissing. Parvati finally found the obvious answer – a dildo. Hermione loved the idea; she wanted to feel a cock inside her while still being with Parvati.

They got up, and, giggling, they made their way naked over to the wall covered with sex toys – from vibrators to handcuffs and other bondage gear, there was every sex toy you could possibly want. The girls went over to the dildos, choosing the thickest 9 ½ -inch vibrating dildo they could find. As they walked back to the couch, Hermione leading and Parvati following, Parvati switched on the vibrator and held it against Hermione's slit, making Hermione moan deep in her throat and very wet.

Finally, they made it to the couch. Hermione was so horny her thighs were dripping, and her nipples were just begging for attention, so it was Parvati who grabbed the dildo, ready to further please her lover. After they had each sucked on the dildo to get it wet, Hermione lay down on her back, and Parvati lay down beside her on her side. "Ready?" inquired Parvati, a smile on her lips. It was a rhetorical question, as she was already questing around with the dildo, trying to find Hermione's pussy's entrance. When she found it, she got onto her knees in front of Hermione's cunt, and gazed sensually into Hermione's eyes as she very slowly and gently pushed the dildo into Hermione. It was so thick that Hermione was surprised it fit into her. When it was ¾ of the way in, it hit a wall. Hermione's pussy was starting to ache with the thickness and length of the dildo until Parvati switched the vibrator on, when her face dissolved into pure pleasure.

Parvati started to thrust the dildo in and out of Hermione's cunt, slowly at first, but getting faster and faster. Moans began to escape her lips, as her pleasure mounted. "uh, uh….. uh UH UH UH AHHHH uhhhhh UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A little more of it was entering each time, and before long the entire 9 ½ inch length of it was inside her with each thrust. Just as Parvati thought Hermione was about to cum, she thrust the dildo as far in as it could go, switched the vibration up as high as it could go, then lay on top and kissed her as deeply she could while the dildo was vibrating deeper inside Hermione. As Parvati ground her mound into Hermione's, she could feel the vibrations of the dildo making its way through Hermione's sodden cunt out into Parvati.

Hermione suddenly stopped kissing, opened her eyes and felt the waves of an immensely powerful orgasm. She bucked her hips, almost upsetting Parvati, put her head back and screamed her pleasure. All she could think was "Don't let it stop. Don't let her stop. Don't…AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" As Parvati reached down to fondle Hermione's erect breasts and clit, a second orgasm rocketed through her body, even more overpowering than the last, she started to shudder and alternate between screams and moans for at least 1 minute. The feeling of having a vibrator stuck so deep inside her, with the constant stimulation from the vibrations that travelled all through her body, combined with the sensation of having a beautiful woman zealously kissing her with her breasts lying on top of her own, pressing down on them to stimulate her even more… "UH, UHH, UHHHHHHH…. PARVATI, PARVATI, NO DON'T STOP…. UHHHHH UH UH UH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione screamed again. Parvati got so wet watching Hermione, that when she sat on Hermione's face, she had her own orgasm from just the feeling of Hermione's hot ragged moans and screams in her cunt.

Ultimately, Hermione came down from her orgasm and together she and Parvati removed the vibrator, Hermione whimpering from the loss of its constant vibration as she did so.

The hour was very late, and so most couples were either going back to the dorms, or, more often staying with their partner(s) on the many beds and couches, however there were still some couples at it, such as Ginny and Harry, making out naked in the middle of the room, or Draco Malfoy, who was having quite loud sex with the skinniest girl Hermione had ever seen.

Hermione and Parvati wanted to stay in the Room, and so lay down together on a spare bed. They were facing each other, still kissing passionately but the kisses were not hungry like before, but content kisses. Kisses that were comfortable and slow. Their hands still skimmed over their bodies, but it wasn't for any purpose other than the joy of touch. After a short while, even that stopped and they just lay there, clasped in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

Hermione's last coherent thought before she succumbed to sleep was "Well, I'll certainly be back next week..."


End file.
